Les contes du Conteur
by Mishinema
Summary: Le Conteur livre ici des contes et légendes du Cratère. Scène de vie, personnages héroïque, histoires farfelus,... Toutes les histoires seront dévoilées et contées par la seule personne se rappelant encore de ces mythes dans ce monde.


**Le jeune homme de la rue**

Il y a tant de légendes en ce monde, et si peu sont connues du monde. Le temps efface l'amitié, l'amour, la mort. Ce monde fait mourir les histoires à petit feu, ne me laissant plus aucune importance. Je suis si vieux et je connais tellement de choses... Peut-être que des jeunes gens aussi curieux que vous auraient l'envie irrésistible d'écouter un vieux fou vous parler des histoires de ce monde. Mais quel étourdi je suis ! Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Mon nom ne vous dira probablement rien alors appelez moi simplement "le Conteur". Pourquoi un nom si fantasque ? Vous posez de biens étranges questions. Je vous en prie, prenez place et commençons... Vous êtes nerveux, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous impressionne tant que ça ? Mais voyons, il ne faut pas ! Détendez vous, buvez un bon verre de vin, mangez un bon pourceau grillé comme de véritables aventuriers. C'est fait ? Bien. Mon histoire peut enfin commencer.

Il était une fois un jeune garçon mendiant dans les rues de la Cité des Merveilles. La vie était rude, le pain manquait, la soif se faisait sentir. Et pourtant, même dans la solitude, il continuait à sourire. Il vivait comme un vagabon, un vaurien des steppes. Le matin, il se levait sous le doux chant de la nature qui lui caressait les tympans. Et comme tout les matins, la chasse débutait dans les marchés de la ville où les vilains marchands escroquaient les gentils habitants de la cité. Le pain à 18 pièces, le vain ( ou plutôt une vinasse infâme ) pour une bouchée de pain, mais c'était déjà bien trop cher payé. Et ne parlons même pas des richesses, des cailloux brillants, de la toile souple aux dorures imprimées, des élixirs concoctés par l'un des nombreux charlatants promettants une guérison des hémoroïdes, une pousse accrue des poils sur le torse, une force mentale si puissante que votre cerveau sera capable de soulever des objets ou bien encore un plaisir plus bien plus important lors de vos soirées entre amoureux. Et pour seulement 42 pièces, et le second est offert pour seulement 40 pièces en supplément ! N'est-ce pas génial ? Et bien c'est ça la vie à la Cité des Merveilles.

Le jeune garçon vivait ça depuis tant de temps, appréçiant chaque instant de cette vie de misère. Et cette vie lui convenait. Il avait de nombreux talents ce garçon, mais jamais il ne voudrait changer ce qu'il avait réussi à créer. L'argent n'est qu'un prétexte à la possession, le travail n'est qu'une occupation pour ce prétexte, et les études ne servent qu'à trouver l'occupation qui nous convient. Mais me direz vous " et les sentiments dans tout ça ?". C'est vrai. Ils est clair que ces derniers sont une importante partie de notre vie. Mais c'est surtout ce qui nous dirige vers un bord ou un autre. Aveuglé par ces sentiments, nous suivons aveuglément ce que nous cherchons : le bonheur, l'amour, la gloire, le respect. Et nous allons instinctivement tourner à droite ou à gauche car le coeur veut nous forcer. Mais la question est de savoir de quel côté est la falaise ? Et ce garçon ne se fait diriger par aucune de ses émotions et il trace sa propre route, allant non pas à droite ou à gauche mais tout droit.

En allant au marché, il remplit son sac, fait ses courses, prenant l'objet de ses désires. Et bien sûr, sans argent, personne ne peut se permettre toutes ses possessions, alors la solution la plus simple reste le don inné pour l'agilité et le camouflage. Après tout, voler des voleurs, est-ce encore du vol ? Et une fois sa quête rondement menée, il décide de déambuler dans les rues, accordant la bonne grâce aux passants qui ont délaissés leur occupation au profit de la liberté, de gré ou de force. Alors il offre le pain du réconfort, la viande séchée de la charité ou bien le poisson du bonheur. C'est comme ça qu'il qualifiait chaque aliment qu'il récupérait. Et les gens lui disait simplement merci, car ils n'avaient rien de plus à offrir, en tout cas, rien que le garçon veuille. Et lorsque son sac ne comptait plus rien, pas même une seule miette de nourriture, il retournait dans le coin de la ville qui considérait comme étant chez lui.

Et des fois, il avait un "imprévu" sur sa route. Un jour, en tournant dans une ruelle, il découvrit le corps mutilé d'une jeune fille, la puberté avait à peine effleuré son corps, la peau encore fraîche, couverte d'un liquide rosée, le visage tuméfié par la terreur. Bien heureusement, son honneur n'avait pas été bafoué par le scélérat, le meurtrier, l'assassin responsable de ce désastre. Elle était bien morte. Le pain,le vin, la viande, le poisson, les légumes, les fruits, l'argent, les sentiments, tout ça n'avaient que peu d'intérêt pour lui. Mais quand la mort frappe, il faut bien s'occuper de faire un acte plus grand, plus noble que de simplement. Alors le garçon s'agenouilla devant le corps de la jeune fille et posa délicatement ses mains sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux. Et puis, le temps devint sans importance. Tout ce qui régit la physique, ces fameuses lois implacables, ne furent plus rien d'autre que de simples souvenirs. Les plaies se refermèrent doucement, l'air retournait dans les poumons et le sang ne se contentait plus de stagner. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Elle se retrouva en face d'un jeune homme, probablement de son âge. Et le jeune homme s'en alla en souriant. Donner de son temps peut servir, n'est ce pas ?

Mais qui est ce jeune homme mystérieux ?

La réponse vous saute aux yeux, évidemment.

Mais elle est peut-être plus compliqué.

Surtout si son nom est oublié.

Ou que vous ne pouviez pas le prononcer...


End file.
